In game of golf the player with the ball landing farthest from the hole has the option of shooting toward the hole before the other players. This can cause a problem when the balls are on the green and a closer ball lies near the path between the farther out ball and the hole. When this occurs, the player with the closer ball must move his ball and mark the location of the ball with a ball position marker. When the closer ball lies in the path between the farther out ball and the hole, the closer ball must be moved and a reference spot marked and a repositioning mechanism put in place for replacing the ball in the same position after the farther out ball has been shot. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a system that could be used to mark the location of a ball and as a repositioning aid including a reference position marker having a reference direction indicator which also serves as a reminder that the original ball mark has been moved.